<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Far Away by oreo_cheesecake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277034">So Far Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreo_cheesecake/pseuds/oreo_cheesecake'>oreo_cheesecake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Online School, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreo_cheesecake/pseuds/oreo_cheesecake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman is not afraid of anything.</p><p>That is, until he falls for his best friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Far Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"YOU BITCH!"</p><p>Roman swiveled around in his desk chair to see his twin. "Be quiet. And don't call me a bitch without context."</p><p>"Hm," Remus smiled. "Nah. Do you have a pencil?"</p><p>Roman looked at the open desk drawer full of pencils and back at his brother, who was raising an eyebrow. Keeping eye contact, he slowly closed the drawer and said "Nope. No pencils."</p><p>Remus scoffed. "Excuse me, there is a drawer full of pencils."</p><p>"What drawer?" Roman smiled. After mouthing a lot of threats, Remus left his twin to continue watching Infinity Train.</p><p>If he was being honest, Roman was dreading school tomorrow. His first day of sophomore year. The most common grade shown in movies about high school. And he was starting online. Because of a stupid pandemic. He hated being cooped up away from the Gay Squad. Roman would have been able to hang out with his friends if it weren't for his parents. They didn't even let him go out with a mask. It was all a little restricting for the extroverted Roman Marquess.</p><p>Roman logged onto his school email to see a message from the school district that contained his schedule for the semester. He opened it and looked at his classes.</p><p>Period 1: Algebra II</p><p>Period 2: Chemistry</p><p>Period 3: French II</p><p>Why they were doing chemistry online Roman had no idea. The only class he was somewhat excited about was algebra but he would probably be able to do recording arts next semester, which no one else knew. Except his brother and Logan.</p><p>
  <em>Ding</em>
</p><p>Roman checked his phone to see a text from Logan.</p><p><em><strong>Nerd:</strong></em> <em>Have you received </em><em>your schedule?</em></p><p><strong> <em>Prince Charming:</em> </strong> <em> Yep! 1: Algebra II, 2: Chemistry, 3: French II</em></p><p><strong> <em>Nerd:</em> </strong> <em> Very nice.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Nerd:</em> </strong> <em> Mine is similar. I have German II for third period instead of French II.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Prince</em> <em> Charming: </em> </strong> <em>Ooo we have 2 classes!!!! Hell yeah!</em></p><p><strong> <em>Nerd:</em> </strong> <em> Yeah. </em></p><p><strong> <em>Prince Charming:</em> </strong> <em> Have u finished owl house yet?</em></p><p><strong> <em>Nerd:</em> </strong> <em> Not yet.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Prince Charming:</em> </strong> <em> What epidode are you on?</em></p><p><strong> <em>Nerd:</em> </strong> <em> *episode</em></p><p><strong> <em>Prince Charming:</em> </strong> <em> Ugh. Sigh</em></p><p><strong> <em>Nerd:</em> </strong> <em> Did you really just type sigh?</em></p><p><strong> <em>Prince Charming:</em> </strong> <em> Did you really just correct my grammar?</em></p><p><strong> <em>Nerd:</em> </strong> <em> Touché.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Nerd:</em> </strong> <em> Anyways, I am on episode 14. "Really Small Problems".</em></p><p><strong> <em>Prince Charming:</em> </strong> <em> Ooo</em></p><p><strong> <em>Prince Charming:</em> </strong> <em> That's a good epidode</em></p><p><strong> <em>Nerd:</em> </strong> <em> It's spelled episode.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Prince Charming:</em> </strong> <em> I know :)</em></p><p><strong> <em>Nerd:</em> </strong> <em> You can be really difficult sometimes, you know that?</em></p><p><strong> <em>Prince Charming:</em> </strong> <em> Its why you love me ;)</em></p><p><strong> <em>Nerd:</em> </strong> <em> Wow. Pulling the love card?</em></p><p><strong> <em>Prince Charming:</em> </strong> <em> Yep!</em></p><p><strong> <em>Nerd:</em> </strong> <em> I'm going to remove myself from this conversation before I resent you.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Prince Charming:</em> </strong> <em> Aw, is my personality just that contagious?</em></p><p><strong> <em>Nerd:</em> </strong> <em> I'll talk to you later.</em></p><p><strong> <em>Prince Charming:</em> </strong> <em> Ugh, fine. Love you!</em></p><p><strong> <em>Nerd:</em> </strong> <em> You as well.</em></p><p>Roman smiled. But the moment was ruined when Remus burst in screaming.</p><p>"AAAGH!" he yelled. "Can you give me a warning before making any sudden noises?"</p><p>"Ahem, it's called being chaotic. You wouldn't know about it," Remus said. He went over to Roman's bed and sat down. "Mom wants to know what you want for dinner."</p><p>Roman swiveled his chair. "I think I'm just gonna make some Ramen in an hour." Remus crossed his legs and opened his phone. Roman sighed. "Can you go? I'm trying to watch Infinity Train."</p><p>Remus grinned. "Nope. I can do what I want. I <em>am</em> older after all."</p><p>"But I'm more mature than you," Roman said.</p><p>"Are you?" Remus asked. "The way you asked out Aaron Gutierrez last year was by a lengthy email."</p><p>Roman scoffed. "It was romantic!"</p><p>His brother threw Mrs. Fluffybottom at his head. "You forwarded it to the whole school! Everyone was afraid to open their email for a month!" Remus exclaimed. "It was creepy! And that's coming from me."</p><p>"That was last year."</p><p>"7 months ago."</p><p>"Can you go already?"</p><p>Remus stood up and touched the ceiling. "Can you do that?"</p><p>"You're just flexing that you're taller than me," Roman said. "Rude."</p><p>"Aw, is perfect Roman finally jealous of his weird brother?" Remus teased.</p><p>Roman laughed. "Nope! Just hurt because you're mean. Please leave."</p><p>The brothers stuck out their tongues to each other as Remus left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! This is my first time posting on ao3 so I hoped you enjoyed it. It's really short but the updates will probably get longer as I get into the flow of this story. I don't know when I'll be able to update this because I just started school. Hopefully in the next week or two though :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>